THE FUTURE WE DESERVE
by benex
Summary: Set during and after MY STRUGGLE II. My name is William Fox Scully Mulder. Today I changed my destiny, I joined my parents in the greatest battle of all time. We are fighting for the future against the next alien colonization.
1. He was there

A huge thanks to Fede and Roby, for volunteering to beta read this thing: they' ve been very helpful. (Sorry if there are mistakes but I'm not a native English speaker)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The X-files or Mulder and Scully**

 **This story came to my mind immediately a** ** **fter the screen went black in "My Struggle II"**. I hope you like it and please review!**

 **THE FUTURE WE DESERVE**

PART 1

The door slammed wide open and a boy rushed in the room in hurry

Boy: _\- granpa, I'm home_

The old man who had scars and burns all over his body welcomed the boy getting up from his chair

Man: _\- hello young boy!  
_

But the boy retreated immediately from the man's hug: _\- he's been here!_

Man: _\- what?_

Boy: _\- my father, he's been here_

The man couldn't say anything

Boy: _\- you let him go! You didn't help him!_

Man: _\- he didn't want to be helped_

Boy: _\- you didn't tell him about me_

Man: _\- oh please he didn't deserve you!_

Boy: _\- he is my father! And your son!_

Man: _\- you are my only family_

Boy: _\- but you promised me!_

Man: _\- oh come on! It's too late for him!_

Boy: _\- you said you would have saved them as I've saved you!_

Man: _\- William stop!_ – as he tried to close the distance between them

William: _-no!_ \- and he pushed the old man hard back on his seat _– if he dies I promise you I will never forgive you –_ and started to move to the door

CSM: _\- there is nothing you can do_

William: _\- I'm gonna save them! It's time to face my destiny!_

Csm: _\- if you go away I can't protect you anymore_

William _– I never wanted protection, you've used me!_

Csm: _\- you know it's not true_

William: _\- I need them as they need me_

Csm: _\- William please don't go_

William: _\- I should have changed this situation long ago; you hurt me!_

William run away angry and in tears, while the man stared at the door speechless. But his scary face revealed an emotion: a tear was running down his cheek.

PART 2

The boy took his phone and dialled the number : _\- Monica I need your help!_

Monica: _\- wait, what are you talking about?_

William: _\- you could redeem yourself_

Monica: _\- William are you ok?_

William: _\- No! I need to reach my father, I can help him, he is sick_

Monica: _\- William, outside is pure chaos, people are running away, we don't know where he is_

William. _\- He's been here a couple of hours ago, now I think he is heading back to Washington, mum will try to cure him._

Monica: - _I don't know. I think it is a waste of time!_

William: _– if you think so…leave me your car and I'll go alone._

Monica: _\- are you crazy? You know I can't do that_

William: _\- so drive me there!_ – he has never been so determinate in his life as he is in this exact moment


	2. On the bridge

PART 3

The car was going fast on the highway, but the more they were approaching to DC, the more the traffic became intense. When they arrived at the bridge, they were forced to stop. William run out of the car

Monica: _\- where are you going?_

William: _\- I will try to reach them on foot_

Monica: _\- you don't know if they are there_

William: _\- I do know tough_

Monica: _\- please take care of yourself_ – she yelled to the boy's shadow while he disappeared among the cars

...

He was running among people screaming, he fought them; his heart was pounding in his chest but he didn't stop and then he saw the light and the UFO above. He climbed on a car to get a better view

...

Scully: _\- He needs stem cells in him right now._

Miller: _\- Stem cells from who?_

Scully: _\- We have a child together. That child will be protected by his inheritance and my alien DNA._

Miller: _\- Then we have to get to him._

Scully: _\- I don't know where he is._

Scully was overwhelmed, she was looking at the light and all she was thinking was how bright and cozy it was. She had no idea what would have happen next, Mulder was dying, an Ufo was hanging over her, probably to abduct her. She was resigned to the imminent peril. But then from the middle of nowhere, she heard a voice. First she heard it echoing inside of her and after she heard it clearly even among all the noises and chaos surrounding

It was only a word, but it was loud and strong: it said : _NO!_

Scully and Miller turned their heads immediately, even Mulder with a big effort did it.

They saw someone on a car, 200 yards behind, yelling and gesturing. And suddenly the light moved from them to him and they saw a young boy, a teenager.

...

William didn't know why he was screaming. He knew he didn't have to count on his voice rather on his mind. The unidentified flying object was very similar to the ARV granpa had showed him last spring. At the time he told him that those big objects were like drones and he loved drones. He had a plenty of them at home and he had learnt to control them with only the power of his mind.

He focused and saw the light moving from the car towards him and then, after some instants, the ARV disappeared, leaving more chaos behind.

...

People on the bridge were freaking out. Scully and Miller turned their attention back to Mulder who had faded out.

Scully: _\- he is burning, we have to go to the hospital_

Miller: _\- can we try the IV?_

Scully: _\- we will take care of him there. It's too risky here_

Miller: _\- ok_

Scully: _\- how do you feel?_

Miller: _\- don't worry, I'll be fine_

In that moment the boy they had seen earlier reached them

William: _\- hello_

Miller: _\- hey_

The boy knelt down near Scully, he touched Mulder's forehead

William: _\- we have to move, Dana –_ and looked at Scully

Scully observed the teenager: _\- how do you know my name?_

William: _\- yeah you are right… my name is…_

And then Monica Reyes showed up : _\- William? Are you ok?_

Scully turned to look the boy who had a familiar grin on his face

William: _\- busted!_


	3. who am I

PART4

My name is William Fox Scully Mulder

Long name, long story.

I'm 15. I was born on May 10 2001. My father Fox Mulder and my mother Dana Scully are the 2 most unwanted FBI agents in the history of the Hoover Building. They've worked on special cases, called X-files for 23 years.

I'm an X-file or better I'm the X-file.

Am I alien? Maybe part of me it is. Both my parents have been exposed or subjected to alien experiments. I have to be honest: I'm not like the other boys of my age: I've never been ill: never a cold, a fever or a stomach ache and…. There is something else… I have special abilities. In fact I can read people's mind and move objects.

I came into this world in a little city (Democrat Hot Springs) surrounded by non human entities.

48 hours after my birth my dad was forced to leave my mum and me behind in order to save his life. After 8 months of struggling my mum decided to give me up for adoption. My life was in danger and she had no other choice.

I ended up in Wyoming and stayed with the Van der Kamp family for 2 years, until some men in black came and brought me in South Caroline. Since yesterday I lived in Spartanburg with my grandfather, CGB Spender, Mulder's biological father and head of a secretive organization that forged an alliance with the alien colonists and tried to create an alien/human hybrid.

I didn't know I was part of his plan, I was raised to be a leader, to take his place and lead the syndicate on one day.

Today however I changed my destiny, I joined my parents in the greatest battle of all time. We are fighting for the future against the next alien colonization.

Will we win?


	4. The room 1013

PART 5

Scully was walking through the aisle of the Lady Of Our Sorrow hospital. In the last few days she had been only a doctor, not an FBI agent. She had just visited Agent Eistein who was struggling to get back to work while Miller, despite the fever, never ceased to investigate the cause of the epidemic and the location of the syndicate. He had interrogated Reyes and she was put under custody due to her connection with CSM.

Now with a shopping bag in her hand Scully was headed to the room 1013. she entered and looked at her two men lying down in beds side by side.

In the first one was Mulder. He was still, monitors attached to his body, controlling his vitals. It's been 2 days since the procedure and, while his body was healing, he hadn't regained consciousness. He was in a sort of coma and this was not good; Scully feared he was giving up.

In the other bed William was sleeping profoundly. She couldn't believe that they had reunited in the most dramatic moment. She had just come to the decision to find their son in order to save Mulder, but he had found them first.

In these last days they had talked briefly, they had focused on Mulder's safety and William had gone through the procedure to take out his stem cells courageously without saying anything. Scully checked on Mulder, she lovingly touched his forehead and cheek and then passed to her boy, well, their boy.

The more she looked at him, the more she saw Mulder in him. His features, his hair, his temperament but her eyes. She was standing there, thinking, when he woke up.

William: _\- hello_

Scully: _\- good morning_ – smiling at him

William: _\- is there…anything to eat?_ \- …indicating the shopping bag

Scully: _\- yes! I hope you like bagels_

William: _\- very much!_ – and put a bagel in his mouth, eagerly

Scully: _\- you were hungry_

William: _\- I was starving. The food in here is not very good_

Scully: - _sorry.. I…_

William: _\- hey, it's all right, I'm fine_ \- and he squeezed one of her hands to reassure her.

3 days together and he just had the power to calm her only with his presence, not to say what his touch could do to her.

William: _\- what's now?.._

Scully: _\- tonight you come home with me… you don't have to stay here any longer_

William: _\- no… I mean the vaccine you created…_

Scully: _\- ohh… what do you wanna know?_

William: _\- Is the entire world part alien thanks to your alien DNA and my stem cells?_

Scully: _\- Naa …. we are still human.. don't worry_

William had still doubts but skipped the topic: _\- how is he?_

They both stared at Mulder

Scully: _\- he is gonna make it. The transplant of stem cells worked, he is recovering but we have to wait for him to wake up_

William: _\- you are not telling me the whole truth_

Scully: _\- how do you...?_

William touched his head and indicated Scully's one: _\- I can read your… -_ and didn't finished the sentence.

Scully nodded: _\- I get it_

William: _\- you think he won't wake up. You are scared he is tired of fighting, you are scared of losing him again_

Scully: _\- I can't… he can't leave now… if he only knew you are here…_

William: _\- Will it make a difference if he knew?_

Scully: _\- I'm sure, yes._

William: _\- I'm sorry Dana_

It hurt her that he hadn't called her mum yet but she understood it, it would have come at the right moment.

Scully: _\- for what?_

William: _– it was too late when I decided to move, grandpa had just set everything in motion. He has lied to me - he said with anger_

Scully: _\- it's not your fault, you were great, you did your best and I'm thankful for that_

William smiled back at her sadly

Scully: _\- believe me it's not easy to contradict CGB Spender. He'll be proud of you_ (speaking of Mulder)

William: _\- I need to talk to him_

Scully: _\- you will! As he once told me: never give up on a miracle._

William: _\- can we try something?_

Scully: _\- of course_

William: _\- I think I know where he is now –_ and indicated Mulder

Scully: _– he is in coma William_

William: _\- no, not that_

Scully. _– what do you mean?_

William: _– you have to trust me but you have also to believe_

Scully: _\- in what?_ – and looked at him curiously

William: _\- I know you are aware I can do thing_

Scully nodded

William: _\- we will try to reach him_

Scully: _\- it's not possible_

William: _\- I told you. You have to believe. He can hear us so why can't you believe we can reach him in another dimension? We have to go to his secret place, the place where he feels safe_

Scully: _\- and how do you know it?_

William: _\- I've been there before_

Scully: _– when?_

William: _– before I was born_

Scully was left mouth open, she couldn't say anything more but had no more doubts. She had to trust the boy in front of her

William: _\- give me your hand and take one of his – he did the same – the last time you did something like this I was inside of you and he came back from the death_

Scully was astonished, there were no secrets for him.

William: _\- are you ready mum?_

Scully's heart quickened at the word

William: _\- close your eyes!_

And she did.


	5. Mulder

PART 6

Scully felt a marine breath brushing her face. Her hand was still holding William's one. She opened her eyes and she found herself on a beach in a shiny day. In front of them was an enormous spaceship made of sand that reminded her of her experience in Africa.

William: _– Mum? Mum? –_ he had left her hand _– come with me!_

They passed the ship and saw Mulder sitting on a log in front of the sea.

William: _\- Go on! You first!_ – he squeezed her hand to encourage her

Scully reached Mulder from behind, she grabbed his shoulder: _\- Mulder?!_

Mulder turned and looked at her in surprise: _\- what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you._

Scully: _\- so are you expecting anyone?_

Mulder: _\- it's not who you think_

Scully smiled at him: _\- I was joking…. It's beautiful here_

Mulder: _\- mmm I grew up in a place like this. And if things would have gone different I would have built our home and brought our family here_

She was moved by his wish so kind, so genuine, so nice. He was thinking about her, about their life together, about their family, about the children they could have had. His mind was working on another possibility.

Mulder: _\- the ship in the sand…. I made it with William when he wasn't even in our dream_

Scully: _\- you knew back then he would have come_

Mulder: _\- and I'm waiting for him here_

Scully didn't think twice, she sat close to him and kissed him. He didn't hesitate and kissed her back with passion

Scully: _\- I love you_

Mulder replied: _\- I love you too_

And they held tight

…

William was watching them. Finally after so many years he could give his parents a face, he could feel their love for each other and for him. But he also sensed the pain they shared for his abandonment and other choices they had been forced to take. He was happy to be there, and he would try everything to help them. They would heal together, he was sure about that.

He approached the log, Scully turned and winked at him

She caressed Mulder's arm: _\- I am not alone, I brought you someone, or better he brought me here_

Mulder turned and their eyes met for the first time

Mulder recognized him immediately: _\- William_

William: _\- Dad I'm back_

And he run to them. He embraced them and they rested their foreheads against one another crying of joy.

PART 7

Back in the hospital the monitors started beeping and Mulder's body started shacking. William ran away terrified while Scully got ready for a CPR and other drastic measures in order to save Mulder's life. But then the seizure ended. Mulder gasped and suddenly regained consciousness.

Mulder tried to get up: _\- Scully?!_

Scully: _\- Mulder lay down. It's ok_

Mulder: _\- I saw you and .. him. William, I saw William. He…has your eyes_

Scully: _\- Mulder please_

Mulder: _\- it was so vivid.. I …_

Scully: _\- well… yeah.. –_ trying to find the best way to tell him

But William came to them and taking his father's hand said: _\- I'm here!_


	6. New Beginning

PART 8

5 days after

William was sitting on a bench outside his father room when agent Miller arrived

Miller: _\- hey_

William: _\- hello agent Miller. How are you?_

Miller: _\- I'm fine William, and you?_

William: _\- it's ok, we are working on it_

Miller: _\- where are your parents?_

William: _\- inside, arguing. My father wants to leave the hospital but my mother is against it_

Miller chuckled: _\- good! They are doing fine_

William: _\- you think? Because I'm not used to this situation_

Miller: _\- ohh yeahhh… Let's just say they are 2 opposites that complete one another_

William: _\- anyway my mum is right, he is too weak_

Miller: _\- don't worry –_ and he patted William on a shoulder. He was about to leave when he took something out of his pocket and handed it to the boy: _\- oh, I was about to forget! –_

William: _\- that's my PSP!_

Miller: _\- mmm_

William: _\- have you been to Spartansburg? To my grandfather's house?_

Miller nodded

William: _\- he wasn't there, was he?_

Miller: _\- no, sorry_

William: _\- I figured it the moment I run away_

Miller: _\- I don't give up. I will find him sooner or later, he has to be punished for his crimes_

William: _\- no, unless he wants to be found, but that's not on you, agent Miller_

Miller observed the boy for some seconds without speaking

William: _\- why don't you ask?_

Miller: _\- what?_

William: _\- what you are thinking_

Miller: _\- I don't.._

William cut him off: _\- you wanna know if I'm special as they say, if I'm a believer like my father_

Miller: _\- are you?_

William answered firmly: _\- I'm even more!_

PART 9

Mulder won the battle and the day after Scully discharged him. There were emergencies that required her knowledge, so Skinner took Mulder, William and Daggoo to Mulder's house in Virginia. In the last week while living at Scully's the boy and the dog had just became inseparable. Skinner parked in front of the house. William and Daggoo started running through the fields

Mulder: _\- William be careful!_

Skinner helped Mulder: _\- you ok, Mulder?_

Mulder: _\- a little bit tired_

Skinner: _\- you need to rest. No work for at least 2 weeks. Order of the doctor! And.. your boss_

Mulder chuckled thinking of Scully and Skinner conspiring against and for him : - ok

Skinner: _\- call me if you need anything_

Mulder: _\- we will be fine –_ he said looking at his boy who was playing with the dog

Skinner left and they entered the house. William immediately started snooping around.

The rooms were full of boxes

William: _\- so these are the famous x-files…_

Mulder: _\- part of them_

William: _\- why aren't they at the FBI?_

Mulder: _\- safety? Paranoia?_

William smiled and touched one of the boxes

Mulder: _\- do you wanna see them?_

William. _– can I?_

Mulder:- _you have to! It's your birth right and honestly I would be surprised if you hadn't asked me_

William grabbed one casually and then put it back

Mulder: _\- they are in alphabetical order_

William chose another one and started to read it curiously

William: _\- am I an X-files? –_ he asked abruptly

Mulder: _\- most of the people I know are in these files: even you, your mum and me_

Mulder took a folder from an hidden box and gave it to William: _\- look at this_

William opened it and stared back at Mulder, breathless

Mulder: _\- you were a miracle, William, that's for sure. But you were also and above all an act of love; despite everything that happened in these 15 years we have always wanted and loved you!_

Mulder caressed his boy's head and left the room with the little dog: _\- take your time_


	7. We need to talk

PART 10

The guard opened the door and let Scully get inside the cell and faced Monica.

Scully: _\- how do you dare?_

Monica: _\- Dana, wait_

Scully: - _you… I trusted you and you did what? You only lied to me!_

Monica: _\- let me try to explain_

Scully: _\- there is nothing to explain: you had my child for all this time and you never told me_

Monica: _\- I couldn't_

Scully: _\- bullshit_

Monica: _\- when CGB Spender called me, I had no idea he had William, but when I saw him with your baby in his lap…. I had to do something to prevent the catastrophe._

Scully: _\- what….?_

Monica: _\- Dana, do you remember the prophecy Josepho told us? A future saviour coveted by forces of good and evil? I accepted his offer for you and Mulder! I did it for William!_

Scully: _\- I don't believe you_

Monica: _\- have you talked with William about me?_

Scully: _\- yes_

Monica: _\- What did he tell you? Did I hurt him?_

Scully: _\- No! He has good words for you_

Monica took her by an arm: _\- I really cared for him, Dana! He is such a sweet boy_

PART 11

Scully joined them at the unremarkable house. The Mulder Scully family was finally reunited but they had still to find a balance.

William entered the house followed by Daggoo. The boy was laughing and the dog barking

Mulder: _\- listen son, we need to talk_

William stopped and Daggoo rested at his feet: - _did I make something wrong?_

Mulder: _\- no, absolutely not_

William sighed in relief

Scully: _\- William if you ever asked yourself the reason why we left you…_

William: _\- you don't have to say nothing, I know you have no choice. I've been sad but not angry_

Scully: _\- it was the most difficult and suffered decision I ever took and.._

William : _\- you did it for me, for my safety_

Mulder: _\- and look what happened next.. you ended up in the hands of my hated father .. and we missed every moment of your life_

William: _\- I don't wanna talk about him yet…_

Muder: _– sorry… I …_

William: _\- we are together now. That's what matters_

Scully: _\- But we lost 15 years…_

William: _\- if you want I can make you a gift_

Mulder: _– what are you talking about kid?_

William: _\- I can give you some memories_

Mulder: _– you can really do it?_

William nodded grinning: _\- Would you like me to?_

Scully: _\- Mulder?!_

Mulder: _\- why not? Let's try!_

So William took their hands and some kind of energy spread through their bodies and a flow of memories related to their son (first step, first word, first day of school, playing baseball, etc..) invaded their mind and soothed their void


	8. William's reasons

PART 12

Mulder and Scully were in the living room with Daggoo getting ready for dinner when William come downstairs.

They looked at him

William: _\- I am going out_

Mulder: _\- it's not safe_

William: _\- I'm with Agent Miller_

Scully: _\- I don't know_

William: _\- don't worry… by the way… it's time to make something clear_

Mulder and Scully: _\- go on_

William: _\- how can I tell you… well… you have to understand I'm not a baby anymore… I'm 15 and there are thing we have to work on_

Scully: _\- as for?_

William: _\- first school. I need to go back, I don't wanna lose a year. I can't come back to Spartansburg so we have to find a new one here_

Mulder: _\- it seems fair_

William: _– and that leads to something else…_

Mulder and Scully: _\- please… we are listening_

William: – _in this last week I observed you… I know there have been disagreements between you two… so starting from the premise that you have resolved your problems as a couple and want to live again under the same roof, there is the question of the house_

Mulder and Scully's mouths dropped open

William: _\- Dana, your apartment in DC is too cold and too little even for Daggoo_

Scully blushed

William: _\- and Fox… I like this home but it's in the middle of nowhere and I wanna have a social life_

Mulder: _\- I …_

William: _\- you have to figure something. And…_

Mulder: _\- William!_

William: _\- ok ok –_ he looked outside the window and saw a car stopping in the courtyard _– Now I have to go, my bodyguard has just come…. While I'm out… you two can… you know that, I don't have to tell you_

Mulder: _\- go away! –_ and threw an apple at him

William avoided it and exited the room laughing: _\- see you later_

Mulder and Scully were left in the living room speechless; Scully blushed and Mulder kept scratching his head nervously

Mulder: _\- oh boy_

Scully: _\- did it really happen?_

Mulder: _\- it was surreal_

Scully: _\- a teenager… I was not ready for that_

Mulder: _\- me neither_

Scully: _\- well… you were great on the other hand_

Mulder: _\- I don't know_

Scully: _\- so what are we gonna do now?_

Mulder: _\- Find a new house?_

Scully: _\- I was thinking about my mother's place. maybe she left us her house for a reason, maybe that's her way to let us start again_

Mulder stepped a little closer towards Scully, invading her space, he took hold of her hand: _\- I like the idea –_ and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Mulder didn't remember the last time he saw her so radiant. Perhaps William was right: they needed to use that time alone. As if she had just read his mind Scully gave him the LOOK and tightening her hold on his hand guided him outside the living room.


	9. Father and Son

PART 13

Scully had to go back at the hospital. William and Mulder were instead walking in the backyard staring at their crazy dog.

William: _\- why do you live here? Do you love the country life?_

Mulder: _\- I love the peace of the country life_

William: _\- Will you miss this place?_

Mulder: _\- I have good memories but the new house is beautiful. It's close to a good school and it will be easier to go to work for me and Scully_

William: _\- it was grandma's_

Mulder nodded… : _\- you know her last words were about you_

William: _\- I remember her_

Mulder: _\- I'm glad, Maggie was a wonderful person_

William felt silent

Mulder: _\- are you ok William? Is there something wrong?_

William shook his head in negation: _\- Naaa. Just a bit nervous_

Mulder: _\- about school?_

William: _\- mmmm_

Mulder: _\- why?_

William: _\- Let just say: I've never felt comfortable among others …_

Mulder: _\- ahhh you'll have no problem. I have no doubts_

William looked at his father hoping he was right

Mulder: _\- listen if there is anything you want to do, you only have to ask me. I'm here! Please don't be embarrassed_

William: _\- anything?_

Mulder: _\- yes_

William: _\- well… there are 2 things that are bothering me_

Mulder: _\- shoot_

William: _\- I would like to meet Monica. She's been very kind and she helped me a lot in all these years_

Mulder: _\- I'll talk to Miller and your mother and we'll arrange a meeting_

William: _\- thank you… I really appreciate it_

Mulder: _\- and?…_

William: _\- can we go to Spartansburg? I have friends there and all my things_

Mulder: _\- of course. I'm sorry we haven't thought about that_

William: _\- no problem.. really…_

Mulder: _\- ok…. So from what do you wanna start?_

William: _\- are you serious?_

Mulder nodded.

William: _\- then Spartansburg_

Mulder: _\- South Caroline here we come_

William: _\- now? Really?_

Mulder: _\- why not? Your school starts next week and I'm still recovering.. so we have plenty of time… don't you think?_

William: _\- let's do it_

Mulder tossed William the car keys: _\- you drive! You can.. can't you?_

The boy's face shined: _\- y…yes_ \- but then his smile faded: _\- what about mum?_

Mulder: _\- we will call her on the way_

William: _\- and what about Daggoo?_

Mulder: _\- ahhhh… we have to leave him at your mother's apartment_

William: _\- she will be mad at you_

Mulder laughed: _\- I'm used to!_

Mulder knew Scully would kill him but he needed some time alone with his son

PART 14

On the road to Spartansburg

Mulder: _\- go slow… keep calm and watch the street, there is no hurry_

William: _\- uuuhhhh_

Mulder: _\- you are doing great_

William smiled proudly

Mulder: _\- I'd better call Scully before she gets mad_

He dialled the number and put on speakerphone. Scully answered almost immediately

Mulder: _\- Scully it's me!_

Scully: _\- Mulder! where are you?_

Mulder: _\- on a trip_

Scully:- _is William with you?_

Mulder: _\- he is next to me, driving the car_

Scully's heart skipped a beat: _\- Mulder… he is what?_

Mulder: _\- relax Scully! I have everything under control. We are going to Spartansburg, the boy has to see some old friends_

Scully: _\- don't do stupid things please_

Mulder: _\- don't worry, we will be back tomorrow or the day after_

William: _\- see you mum! I'll look after dad, take care of Daggoo, we left him at your apt._

And they hung up not giving Scully any possibilities to protest.

William: _\- why do you call her Scully?_

Mulder: _\- Habit. I've never liked Fox as a name.. and when we started working together I asked her to not use it and of course I called her Scully in return. As partners I thought it was more equal… long story… But there are moments…_

William: _\- ok ok…. Leave it here! I get it_

Mulder laughed. William stayed silent for some minutes

William: _\- do you know?… for quite sometime my name had to be Fox_

Mulder: _\- no I didn't_

William: _\- it was when you disappeared… then you came back and Dana had to pick up another name and she choose the family name of William. I like Fox tough. It's my middle name and I'm proud of it_

Mulder couldn't answer: _\- I'm really flattered_

William: _\- I wanted to tell you_

Mulder: _\- thanks kiddo_


	10. Spartanburg

PART 15

For a couple of hours William drove the car. They stopped at a diner for food and gasoline and when they got back Mulder took the wheel. They talked about sports (basket and baseball), about cinema (sci-fi obviously) and then William demanded more stories about the X-files.

They laughed a lot and then William fell asleep. They were really at ease with each other, as if they had never been apart.

It was morning when they arrived at Spartanburg. First Mulder decided to make a visit at William's school. William guided his father to the principal's office and then waited outside his old classroom. His friends were doing science.

A young boy emerged from behind a corner of the hallway: - hey Mulder

William: _\- Morgan! How you doing?_

Morgan: _\- I'm fine. I thought you left._

William: _\- yeah. That's true. I live in Virginia with my parents now._

Morgan: _\- it's far_

William: _\- 8 hours driving_

Morgan: _\- ohhh_

William: _\- I drove the car on our way here_

Morgan: _\- you are kidding me_

William: _\- no hope. My dad trusted me, you know he is an FBI agent_

Morgan: _\- your dad is cool_

William: _\- you can say it_

William: _\- My mum is cool, too. She is a doctor in DC. Right now she is working on a vaccine against the pledge of the last weeks_

Morgan: _\- wooowww_

William: _\- yeahh ….so… how are the others? What about the team?_

Morgan: _\- we are doing fine but we are missing you_

William: _\- I miss you too…._

In the meanwhile Mulder approached the duo.

Mulder: _\- Hey William_

William: _\- dad… I want to introduce you to one of my best pals: Vince Morgan_

Mulder: _\- nice to meet you Vince_

William: _\- Vince… my dad Fox Mulder_

Morgan: _\- Is Fox your name? For real?_

Mulder: _\- unfortunately yes_

They all laughed

Mulder: _\- Vince you can come visit us in Virginia whenever you want_

William looked at Mulder, surprised

Morgan: _\- Can I?_

Mulder: _\- we are counting on that. His mother and I want him (and indicated William) to stay in touch with all his friends. I know you guys are on twitter and facebook …but we are old style: we like human connection_

Morgan chuckled: _\- thanks sir. I'll try_

Hence Morgan and William shared a 5

Morgan: _\- hey Will.. we are gonna play in the afternoon. Do you wanna come?_

William looked at Mulder: _\- Have we got time?_

Mulder: _\- to see a good baseball match? Of course we have time! I only hope you'll play!_

Morgan: _\- He has to. He is the best_

William: _– that's not true but ok.._

Morgan: _\- I need to go inside or I will receive a demerit. Sorry! see you later Mulder… Mr Mulder!_

And Vince got inside the classroom

Mulder observed his son thoughtfully: _\- you could have told me_

William: _\- what?_

Mulder: _\- you have my surname_

William: _\- yes…well…._

Mulder: _\- I wasn't expecting to find that out from your principal_

William: _\- is it so odd?_

Mulder: _\- not odd… unexpected! But it's in Smokey style_

Mulder felt William's disappointment, therefore he took the boy by an arm to sooth him

Mulder: _\- I couldn't be more proud of you_

William smiled back at him happy

Mulder: _\- hey we have all the time you want. We are not going anywhere until you are ready_

William: _\- thanks_


	11. Granpa

PART 16

They left the school for their real target. 10 minutes and suddenly the big mason appeared. The last time Mulder had been there, agent Miller had taken him away half dead. It seemed so long ago, but in reality it had been only 15 days.

Mulder parked the car and William run inside. Mulder followed. He looked around the various rooms: the house had been abandoned but not robbed. This meant the man was feared by his fellow citizens. Mulder went upstairs and found William in his room. Not the typical teenager room: posters of astronauts covered the walls, reproduction of planets hang from the ceiling and on the shelves were dozen of drones.

William: _\- no one there, uh?_

Mulder: _\- no sorry_

William: _\- I imagined. "no turning back" he told me the day I left_

Mulder:- _you have been very brave_

William: _\- It was the right decision_

William sat on his bed: _\- I was 2 when he found me in Wyoming. I don't know what happened to my adoptive parents, he brought me here and put Monica on me. She's always been very sweet and loving. She really cares for me. Granpa on the other hand was very cold at the beginning… but then he started to develop some sort of feeling for me and in the end I know he loved me. I think he saw you in me! He never had the opportunity to be a father but he enjoyed having a grandson. I…._

Mulder: _\- William…_

William: _\- I have been his biggest failure! Now I know! he hoped I would have followed him in the lead of the syndicate. I was supposed to be his heir but I became his worst enemy!_

Mulder lifted the boy's chin: _\- William you are just nothing else than a teenager_

William: _\- mmmm, you know it's not true_

Mulder: _\- you can't deny who you are William.. you are perfect!_

William: _\- you are saying it because you are my father_

Mulder: _\- yes I'm your father and no I'm saying this because I saw the way your friend looked at you_

William sighed. He got up turning his back to Mulder. He took one of the drones and began to work on it

Mulder: _\- can I ask you something?_

William: _\- sure_

Mulder: _\- do you have any idea why he wanted you so much?_

William: _\- he needed my blood for its regenerative power. Basically I saved his ass as I saved yours. It all runs in the family in the end. Isn't it funny? The boy who has the power to read minds couldn't do it with his granpa…. I trusted him: he promised me he would have saved mankind, he would have helped you.. and mum, but …. Everything was a lie. He sent you away with empty hands while the world around was crashing. I couldn't stand this situation anymore so I fled cutting him off! And I finally found you!_

William was crying: _\- I hate him for what he did but I owe him a lot: he encouraged my abilities! I had a normal life, I've never had to hide! And I don't know why but…. he told me everything about you, mum, the x-files_

Mulder:- _come here!_ \- he reached out for his son and cuddled him.

Mulder: _\- everything is gonna be all right, ok?_

William nodded and wiped his tears

Mulder: _\- let's pack something_

William: _\- ok_

Mulder: _\- do you have any boxes or suitcases?_

William: _\- yes, in the basement_

Mulder: _\- good! Start collecting your things, I'll be back in a few minutes_

William: _\- but you don't…_

Mulder: _\- I always find a way to a basement!_

And they laughed out loud.

PART 17

It was afternoon and Mulder was sitting on a tribune enjoying the game and the sun. His phone rang.

Scully: - _Mulder it's me! where are you?_

Mulder:- _I'm watching our son playing baseball with his friends. He is pretty good at it! Wait! Hang on a second! I send you some photos_

Scully: _\- I'm happy you two are having a fun time together_

Mulder: _\- I did more. I went to his old school and spoke to the principal: I have his school records with me_

Scully: _\- Great_

Mulder: _\- and…. we have been at the house. we have taken some of his things . I also arranged to store all the rest in DC. I don't want him to lose anything. Maybe one day he could need or search for something that today is not important_

Scully: _\- Mulder I have no words. you never cease to.._

Mulder: _\- yeah you just told me… I have waited 15 years for this moment Scully and I don't want to ruin it… he has to say goodbye to his friends… we will be back tomorrow. Don't worry_

Scully: _\- I love you_

Mulder: _\- I love you_

He hang up and smiled. Things were going in the right direction; for the first time in such a long time he was really happy.


	12. RALEIGH'S CEMETERY

PART 18

They rested for the night in a motel outside Spartansburg. When they woke up in the late morning they had breakfast, then they left ready to come back home to Scully. However in Mulder's mind there was one last place to visit. It was a little deviation from their route but Mulder thought it was important for William to understand his origins.

William: _\- where are we going?_

Mulder: _\- Raleigh_

William: _\- why?_

Mulder: _\- I want to show you something_

They parked at the entrance of a big graveyard

William looked hesitantly at his father who stepped out of the car. The boy followed Mulder inside the cemetery. At one point Mulder stopped in front of a tombstone which had his name impressed on it.

Mulder: _\- that's where all my family rest in peace.. or at least I hope they do._

William stated: _\- you have been there too_

Mulder: _\- it was a long time ago. I thought I was the last one… but now you are here! –_ he tightened the boy's shoulder – _and you would continue to pass on our legacy_

William: _\- you can count on that!_

Mulder touched the stone (it was his way of praying) and was about to leave when William interrupted him

William: - _I met them_

Mulder: - _what?_

William: _\- Grandparents but also Melissa and Samantha... I saw them in my dreams. And they all talked to me_

Mulder: _\- they left this world_

William: _\- yes but the dead are not lost to us. They can speak to us and if we listen to what's being said, they can help us… they showed me the right direction! But you know that, uh?_

Mulder nodded

William: _\- you also had visions …. of the Lonegunmen long ago; and mum… she saw an Indian man whose name was Albert… he gave her hope when her faith was trembling._

Mulder: _\- do you still…?_

William interrupted his father: _\- have vision? Yes everyday. I recently saw my sisters: Emily and… the baby you lost 6 years ago_

Mulder was nervous and speechless: _\- please William stop_

William: _\- I know it hurt you_

Mulder: _\- it's best if we go now. It's getting late_

They entered the car and took the road back to DC but for a while they remained silent

William: _– I didn't mean to upset you_

Mulder stopped the car and faced his son: _\- when we had to give you away it was devastating. That's why we didn't want another child…but it happened… and when Dana lost her, it was heartbreaking. We died with her_

William: _\- I know. Don't forget I always felt your emotions_

Tears were running down Mulder's face: _\- I'm sorry… I didn't..._

William put a hand on his father: _\- hey it's ok… -_ and kissed him on the forehead

Mulder embraced him: _\- don't ever change, son!_


	13. The new Home

PART 19

It was early morning. It was the first night they spent together at the new house. The noise from the outside and a soft light were entering the room. Mulder woke up at the beep of his phone. He shifted a little trying not to wake up Scully who was still sleeping next to him.

He took the cellphone and read Skinner's sms

Scully: _\- m…morning_

Mulder: _\- sorry I didn't want to wake you_

He put the phone back on the nightstand and he wrapped himself around her, so they were now holding each other closely. Mulder pressed a feather light kiss onto her forehead but she demanded more and he obeyed like a soldier in love. He kissed her lips, then the collarbone, her breast… down to…

The phone beeped again

Scully: _\- don't stop_

Mulder: _\- ohhh sh…I have to go…sorry… Skinner will kill me. He has a spooky case which requires my presence_

Scully: _\- you can't leave me like that…_

Mulder giggled and moved away from her: _\- well I'm not 40 anymore… I like to take time when I make love to my woman… But… I have to take a shower and… you can join me_

He gave her an allusive wink and entered the room. Scully smirked and followed inside, closing the door behind her. The water started to flow.

...

After Scully laid happily satisfied on the bed and watched Mulder getting dressed.

Scully: _\- I hope we would have driven William to school together_

Mulder: _\- he is 15… he doesn't want us_

He was almost ready. He took a note and a pen from their desk and wrote something down.

Scully: _\- are you sure?_

Mulder broke into a soft chuckle: _\- did you forget how it was to be 15?_

Scully felt annoyed: _\- Mulder when have you become so wise?_

Mulder sat back on the edge of the mattress, he then leaned and kissed Scully

Mulder: _\- give it to him -_ and handed the note to her

Scully however wasn't ready to let him go so she tugged his tie and let his body covered hers on the bed.

Mulder: _\- Scu…_

Scully: _\- shhh-_ she told him as she pulled him close to her

their lips met again while their hands began to move, slowly roaming the familiar places

Mulder gave up, he couldn't resist her; Skinner would wait

PART 20

Scully was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she had just put milk, juice, cereals and fruits on the table when William went downstairs.

Scully: _\- good morning_

He embrace her from behind, then grabbed a toast and sat at the kitchen table.

William: _\- good morning mum_

Scully poured a cup of coffee and ruffled his boy's hair: _\- did you sleep well?_

William: - _like a baby_

Scully: _\- I'm glad_

Her mother was beaming like he had never seen before.

William: _\- You?_

Scully's mind was still wondering on the last night: _\- yeah_

William caught her thoughts and found himself a little ashamed but also very very happy for them.

William: _\- where is dad?_

Scully: _\- he had to leave early this morning, an emergency at work. He was sorry but couldn't wait. He left you this_

Scully gave William the note. The boy chuckled reading his father's writing: - BE YOURSELF! GOODLUCK! Dad –

Scully: - _I'm happy you two spent quite some time together_

William: _\- it was fun getting to know each other. We…never had a real opportunity.._

Scully: _\- I know_

William asked suspiciously: _\- are you a little bit jealous?_

Scully flushed: - _no, no_

William: _\- We just needed some father and son moments. we have a lot of things in common_

Scully: - _I see that everyday, more and more_

William: _\- ohhh mum!_

Scully: _\- hey.. you don't have to say…_

William run to her and enclosed his arms around her. He kissed her on a cheek: _\- I love you_

Her heart was filled with love and joy. ...they were _them_ again...Fox Mulder and Dana Scully... partners...friends… lovers... and… William was finally with them. ….they were now… a family.

Scully: _\- ready to go?_

William: _\- Absolutely. Let's start school!_

And they left the house.


End file.
